Say You Love Me
by alexatheknight
Summary: "Say it. Please," he begged, his own eyes filling with tears and splashing down his face. "Just once. Say you love me." Knowing things and seeings things are two different concepts. So open your eyes, before it's too late.


**Hey kiddos. :D Here's another little fic for you. It's a bit short and rushed, because you see... I had a stroke of inspiration at 4 o clock in the morning and immediately started writing it all on my iPod. I don't wanna edit anything because well...I don't know. (: But I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**__

_**Say You Love Me**_

* * *

"Ugh!" Sonny groaned in frustration. "I hate this!" she cried as she ran her bubbly blue brush through her hair in aggravation.

"Knock knock?" came a tentative voice from behind. Sonny sighed and turned around to see a slightly bemused Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I don't have time for a fight, Chad," she said, still attempting at her tangled mess of hair. "My mother's having a party for her office today and I need to get ready now."

Chad just walked over closer to her, completely ignoring what she had said. "Ah, I see. May I ask why you're getting ready for this party in your dressing room?"

"Because I don't have time," Sonny explained. "The party starts in - fifteen minutes! Oh. My. God." She looked at the brush in her hand to the clock to the brush to the clock, repeatedly.

"What am I going to do?" she cried, hopelessly.

"Well..." Chad mused. "I can be of assistance."

Sonny's head shot up. "Really?"

Chad smiled. "Really."

Her eyes lit up. "How?"

"I can drive you," he explained. "As you know, my car is much more fast and durable."

"Hey!" Sonny protested.

"Look, it'll get you there in five minutes." Chad put his hands up. "Take it or leave it."

Sonny sighed. "Fine..."

"Good," Chad grinned, striding out of the room. "You have ten minutes."

Sonny ran into her closet the minute after he said that, which caused him to chuckle on his way out.

* * *

"Thank you so much for this, Chad." Sonny sighed in relief as she smoothed her satin royal blue gown. Not able to get her hair straightened, she pinned it up in an elegant bun. She wore a small silver bracelet and simple diamond pendant. Chad had tried not to stare as she entered the car.

"No problem," Chad reassured her.

As he drove down the winding dark road, Sonny stared out the window, a thoughtful look on her face. "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Chad crinkled his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Well..." Sonny stretched. "You're normally not this nice. Well - sometimes. But normally not."

Chad bit his lip, trying to form the right words. "I have my moments."

Sonny simply smiled at him. Her fingers grazed the side of his face as she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Chad's eyes widened and his mouth fell. "Wh - what was that for?"

Sonny shrugged, still smiling. "Because you're doing a sweet thing for me."

"Umm..." Chad stuttered, trying to figure out what to say until he spotted lights near. "Look! We're here!"

He detected a small sign of hurt on her face but shrugged it off as she noticed it too. "Oh, we are! Just park over there."

Chad pulled into an empty parking spot, slowly putting the vehicle to a spot. Sonny stepped out of the car, lifting her gown as she walked.

"Bye, Chad," Sonny said to him with a wave. "Thanks again!"

"No problem, sunshine," he winked.

"Sunshine?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "Have fun, sunshine!"

Sonny still looked confused but Chad just laughed and waved her off. Soon, she chuckled herself as she entered the lit mansion.

_Crazy_, she thought.

* * *

"Oh, Connie!" slurred a stout blonde woman with a shotglass in both of her hands. "Simply adore this party! _Je s'adore_!"

Connie smiled hesitantly. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Linda." Leaning down to Sonny, she whispered, "You were right. Next time, _only_ wine."

Sonny nodded and suppressed a giggle.

"And your daughter!" Linda gushed. "So beautiful! Fabulous gown, darling."

"Thank you," Sonny replied with a grin.

"And so sweet!" Before Sonny could react, Linda grabbed her cheeks and pinched them, her ruby rings digging into her skin.

"Just adorable!" Linda laughed, running off to another boozed bunch.

"_OW_," Sonny cringed, rubbing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," Connie frowned. "You know how these crazy Cali people are. Listen, I'm sorry about not being able to bring you here. It's just I had so much to do-"

"Don't worry, Mom," Sonny stopped her. "I got a ride from a friend."

Connie's dark brows raised in question. "Really? Who?"

"Chad."

"Not Chad Dylan Cooper?" Connie gasped.

"Yup," Sonny replied.

"Oh, my gosh!" Connie gushed. "That is so sweet of him! Is he still here?"

Sonny shook her head. "Nah. He was just dropping me off."

"Oh." Connie looked disappointed. "Well, I'm off to mingle! Bye sweetie!"

Sonny waved to her mother and stirred the straw in her glass of coke. There was no one her age around here, really. It was quite boring. She secretly wished Chad had come inside with her. He probably would be commenting on the the drunkards and complaining about the disgusting smell. She snorted at the thought.

"Something funny, Sonny?" an elderly woman rolling to her in a wheelchair asked.

"Miss Sandy!" Sonny exclaimed, referring to her mother's boss. Out of all her mother's coworkers, it was her boss that she actually knew. "Hello! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, hon," Sandy replied. "And you, my dear?"

"Oh, I'm good. Just you know, hanging."

Sandy laughed. "Not too many youngsters around for you to mingle with, eh?"

Sonny shook her head and Sandy guffawed more.

"Well, why don't you ask that young man that dropped you off here to come inside? I'm sure he's awfully cold out there."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"The young man who dropped you off. Ah, what's his name..."

"Chad?"

"Yes! Him. Well he's outside, sitting on his car just waiting for you."

Sonny's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Sandy motioned to the window near the table of finger foods. Sonny ran through the crowd and looked through the window. She gasped.

There he was, just like Sandy had said, sitting on the hood of his car. His hands were crossed as if he were praying which made him see if he was thinking very hard about something.

"Why?" Sonny whispered to no one.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sandy asked, suddenly popping up next to her. "He has a crush on you."

"What?" Sonny gasped. "Chad? Have a crush on _me_? That's ridiculous!"

"Then why else would he be waiting for you out there in the freezing weather?"

"Because..." Sonny thought. "Because maybe he thinks I need a ride home."

Sandy shook her head. "No, he would've asked you that before you came inside."

"Well then, I don't know why!"

"Sonny," Sandy stated. "Go to him. Go."

Sonny just stared at Chad, his blonde hair blowing in the wind, his eyes looking around searching for something. Then she turned to Sandy's stern stare. Without thinking, she headed out to the doors.

Running through the crowd of people. More than half were drunk, and the other half was dancing. She saw the door and almost ran to it but came to an abrupt halt.

Standing right in front of the door were a group of boys, teenagers. They were all drunk, she could definitely tell. And they looked exactly like the kind of boys Sonny would run away from.

Oh god, Sonny thought. How was she going to get out now?

She recalled an early conversation with her mother about these situations.

_"Stay away from them if possible. If not, walk by them normally. Pretend you don't notice them. Also, don't show any skin. No eye contact. Act as if they are not there."_

Terrified beyond belief, Sonny exhaled and started walking toward the exit.

They haven't noticed me! she thought in glee. Almost there...

Just as she passed one of the big burly boys, someone danced right next to her and pushed her into him. Sonny yelped and saw all the boys staring at her in amusement.

"Hey babe," the big burly one winked. "What's up?"

Sonny's eyes were full of fear and her face was white. "I, um... I have to go." She attempted at walking away to the door but one pulled her wrist back.

"Hold on a second," the scrawny one slurred. "You wanna ditch this boring party, right? Us too. Why don't we, uh, take you home?"

Sonny smiled slightly, trying not to scream. "That's okay - I already have a ride."

"Nah," the scrawny one shook his head. "Come with us!"

"Never!" she suddenly screamed, punching the big one in the gut. He let go of her giving her a chance to escape. She quickly opened the door and ran outside.

"Oh, thank god..." she sighed in relief. "Now where's-"

"Hey!" Sonny jumped up as the door was slammed behind her to reveal all of the men. "Where do you think you're going, missy?"

Sonny trembled. She was surrounded. There was no way to get out. What would she do?

Suddenly, the big one grabbed her in rough motion. She gasped and struggled but he was too strong.

"CHAD!" she shrieked.

"Shut your trap!" the scrawny one demanded, slapping her.

Sonny whimpered, tears falling down her face.

"Awww," one of the men mocked. "How sad. No one to save her."

"Everyone's at the party," the scrawny one sneered. "No 'Prince Charming' to save his princess now, is there?"

All of them burst into laughter, and Sonny silently prayed. Please, Chad. Please save me!

"So, Johnny..." the scrawny one said. "Why don't we take off that shawl..."

Johnny laughed, and in one swift motion, ripped Sonny's indigo wool shawl off her.

"Nah, that's not enough," one man said. "I wanna see more of the chick."

"Well, you're not gonna," a voice behind them said. Everyone turned to see Chad, standing behind them, a furious glare in his eye.

"Oh!" the scrawny one exclaimed. "Look here, it's Prince Charming coming to save his princess!"

All the guys chuckled and snorted at Chad.

"Yeah, pal, so there's six of us," the scrawny one said. "And one of you."

"Nope," Chad declined. "There's more. Boys!"

Suddenly, from every corner of the area, police officers came from all coming to them.

Chad high-fived one of them. "Thanks for coming, man."

"Anything for you, Mr. Cooper," the cop replied. "Gentleman! Let the girl go."

Johnny immediately let go of Sonny, letting her fall to the ground.

"Sonny!" Chad cried, running to her.

"You can take her, Mr. Cooper. We'll deal with them."

As the men started denying everything, Chad picked Sonny up bridal-style and walked over to the car. She was still shivering in fear.

"Chad..." she whispered, tears dripping down her long dark lashes. "You saved me."

"Of course I did," Chad smiled. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"That's what I was thinking the whole time..." Sonny whispered in a laugh. "If only Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, would come save me."

"Well, he did," Chad replied, setting her down into his car. Minutes later, she dozed off, her head falling into his shoulder.

He looked to her in surprise but then smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight, sunshine."

Chad was glad she stayed asleep for the whole ride, for then she would have seen him cry.

* * *

The next few days at Condor Studios were different. Neither Sonny nor Chad spoke of what happened that night. Everything was back to normal.

But yet, everything was different. Sonny and Chad didn't speak to each other at all. Actually, Sonny had tried to speak to him once but he had ignored her after a while. Then, she had stopped trying.

Sonny was very frustrated. Why was he not speaking to her? Why was he trying to avoid her? Did regret saving her or something?

What was his problem? First, he's all sweet and considerate to her and then it's suddenly like he doesn't care at all. Sometimes, she would feel happy thinking about him, her heart fluttering lovingly. But then whenever she thought of him, she would be angry and frustrated. Sadly, he was always on her mind, which conflicted with her emotions.

One day, she was sitting in the commisary alone. Her other castmates had to write three sketches since Sonny wrote the last three herself. She felt rather lonely, though, sitting at the table herself, eating her fro yo.

Suddenly, she noticed Chad enter the room. Their eyes locked for a minute. Sonny saw something in them: fear?

"Chad," she called out. He blinked, as if waking from a trance. Then, pretending not to have heard her, he walked into the line.

That's it, Sonny thought. She stood up in indignation and walked over to Chad, who had suddenly become deeply fascinated with his lobster.

"What is your problem?" Sonny asked, her eyes boring into his.

He looked up at her for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Chad," Sonny rolled her eyes. "I know you know what I mean."

"No, I really don't, actually," Chad replied, finally looking at her. "Enlighten me."

Sonny stared at him, patiently waiting for an explanation. "Okay," she said. "We need to talk about this, but not here."

"Fine," Chad said. "Come to Lookout Mountain tonight at six."

"Fine," Sonny agreed.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Not yet," Sonny said and she left the commisary.

* * *

At exactly six sharp, Sonny pulled onto Lookout Mountain. Seeing that Chad was not there yet, she hopped out of her car and gazed at the stars. It brought back old memories.

_"All the stars look so bright."_

_ "Yes I am. ...Oh, you meant those? Yeah, they a'ight. But they don't have their own show."_

Sonny laughed so hard she snorted.

"What's so funny, Munroe?" Sonny turned to see Chad behind her with a bemused look on his face.

She blushed. "Oh, uh, nothing."

His eyes sparkled a smile. "Alright, so you wanted to talk about something."

"Yes," Sonny said, suddenly feeling a bit self-concious. "About you. And me. Us."

"Us," Chad repeated.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I just - I just don't get you, Chad."

"How so?"

"Well," she started. "Your...your personality! I mean, sometimes you're so sweet and caring and I feel so...happy when I'm with you. Like I just...just always want to be with you."

Chad's eyes blinked shut. He walked over to the area overlooking the city, not looking at Sonny. "Go on."

"And then, sometimes," she continues. "You're not. You're arrogant and self-centered. But I can't really say I don't like it. It just - it just frustrates me."

Chad said nothing, but moved his Jada to his face.

"And then after - that night - I felt so safe with you. Like as long as I was with you, everything would be okay. And then you - you ignored me. For days. And I - I didn't like it. I just - I just don't get this, Chad."

Chad spun around and stared at her. His cobalt eyes were dark glistening. "You don't see it."

"See what?" Sonny asked.

"Us!" he cried. "That's why you don't understand us!"

"Chad, what do you mean?"

Chad walked up to her and grabbed her hand, caressing it gently. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity flew through her body.

"You feel it, don't you?" he asked, letting go.

Sonny stared at her hand, it suddenly looking cold and lifeless to her now. "Chad, I don't understand this."

"Sonny, it's obvious!" Chad exclaimed. "Everyone saw it! I saw it! It's just you. You don't see it."

Sonny stared at him, blankly. "Chad, what are you-"

"No," he suddenly said. "You're just not letting yourself see it."

"What-"

"I love you, Sonny!" he blurted out, suddenly. "I - I love you."

Sonny froze, remembering something someone had told her the night of the party.

"Why?" Sonny whispered to no one.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sandy asked, suddenly popping up next to her. "He has a crush on you."

"What?" Sonny gasped. "Chad? Have a crush on me? That's ridiculous!"

"Then why else would he be waiting for you out there in the freezing weather?"

When he saved her... Why he was so sweet...

"No," she whispered. "You can't...love me."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because why would you," she asked, pointing to him, "love me?"

Chad laughed without humor. "Many, many reasons."

"But that's impossible..."

"No, it's not," Chad insisted. "And you love me too. And you know it."

Sonny's mouth opened but no words came out.

"Those feelings you told me," he continued. "That's all love, Sonny. I feel the exact same way about you. I love you. You love me."

Sonny just stood there and bit her lip. Running her fingers through her dark hair searching for an answer, she whispered, "I don't know..."

"You do know, Sonny. You just don't see," Chad said, coming closer to her. "Listen to your heart."

The more close Chad came to her, the more rapidly her heartbeats were. "I-"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

Chad pulled her hand and placed it on his heart. "Say you love me."

Sonny's eyes suddenly filled with tears. What was he doing to her?

"Say it. Please," he begged, his own eyes filling with tears and splashing down his face. "Just once. Say you love me."

"I-" Sonny's heart was completely full of love and passion at the moment. "I love you."

A huge smile broke out onto Chad's face. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Sonny groggily woke up and stepped down the stairs. She couldn't stop thinking about last night and Chad. She loved him. She really did. And this feeling of love, she loved it so much.

She hummed while pouring water in a glass. Then, sitting on the table, she picked up the daily newspaper. She glanced at the head article.

**CELEBRITY DIES OF CANCER**

_This just in, one of our most beloved actors had died of cancer last night. It appears that he has had it for years but told no one so it wouldn't affect his personal life or career._

_ "He didn't want anyone to be weird around him," his mother reports. "When we heard that he would be dying yesterday, he became silent for days, talking to no one. Then, he told me that before dying he would do one last thing. He would tell the girl he loved his feelings for her and he would hear her say it too. She did last night, so he died peacefully."_

Sonny's eyes widened.

_We will greatly miss you, Chad Dylan Cooper._

The glass falls to the floor, shattering into pieces.

Just like Sonny's heart.

* * *

**Short, simple, to the point. Hope ya enjoyed. (: **

**FOR ALL CONDOR STUDIOS FILES FANS: I have not started writing the last chapter, and it looks like I never will at this point. You guys didn't send me ANY QUESTIONS! Except like, three. So if you want the next chapter now I need atleast TEN MORE QUESTIONS! Jussayin.**

**Oh, and review please! (:  
**


End file.
